


sé que me quieres ver bajando por tu piel, oh sé que quieres que me quede (enredarte en mis piernas es lo que quieres)

by satvrno



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, de qué manera lidio con que las estrellas haya terminado? así, la verdad que a este punto ya no sé qué taggear, mis padres estarían orgullosos de mí seguro, pero claro que sí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satvrno/pseuds/satvrno
Summary: “Es que…” Flor empieza, se vuelve a ver a Jazmín que recién dio una patadita entre sueños. “Es nuestro día franco.”“Ya sé.” Javo responde y Flor vuelve a carraspear. “No te lo pediría si no fuera importante, Flor.”Flor se muerde el labio inferior. Quiere ser egoísta, quiere decirle a Javo que le pida ayuda a Fede o a Lolita y que a ellas las deje tranquilas en el único día en el que pueden darse el lujo de quedarse tumbadas en la cama pero así no es ella. No le ha salido nunca y menos le saldrá ahora.“La despierto y la mando para allá.”O, en lo que comienza siendo un pésimo día libre pero termina siendo el mejor.





	sé que me quieres ver bajando por tu piel, oh sé que quieres que me quede (enredarte en mis piernas es lo que quieres)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hooooola de nuevo! <3
> 
> Me costó un poquito de trabajo decidirme a escribir más Flozmin porque estaba insegura de si sería lo correcto o si a la gente le gustaría, pero aparentemente a mis followers en tumblr les gustó lo primero que escribí y me pidieron que continuara, así que les traigo otro one shot que si bien carece de plot lo hice con mucho amor... Y bueno, como estoy en negación y depresión aún de que la novela se haya terminado, aprovecho para que me brote la inspiración. ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de lidiar con la tristeza? Escribiendo smut, pero por supuesto que sí. 
> 
> En fin. Agradezco mucho todos los kudos, comentarios y mensajes tan bonitos que me llegaron desde que publiqué mi anterior historia, no pensé que la gente la fuera a leer (siendo lo primero que escribí en español y tal) pero me entusiasma que haya sido así, en verdad que significa mucho para mí saber que les gusta lo que hago, me inspira para seguir. ¡Muchas gracias! Les mando amor y galletitas a todos.
> 
> Gracias a mi bebé Lina por darle una leída a esto antes de publicarlo y darle el visto bueno.

Flor ama el hotel. 

Es más, si tuvieran que preguntarle por su lugar favorito, el hotel quedaría bien en su top cinco (también tiene que poner la cancha y la casa de Jazmín que ahora igual es de ella), pero el hotel tiene ese aire especial que la hace sentir contenta. 

Fue en el hotel que formó un vínculo con sus hermanas, fue ahí que aprendió que se merecía más de lo que creía, fue ahí que conoció a Jazmín y por consiguiente, lo que era amar con locura.

Todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que le trae el hotel son buenos y los que son malos, los decide ignorar porque ahora no le importan mucho.

La cosa es, que no importa cuanto ame el hotel, los días que tiene francos y que de pura casualidad son los que Jazmín tiene libres también, son sus preferidos porque significa que ambas pueden quedarse en cama hasta el mediodía, besarse con pereza hasta que a una de las dos le da hambre y se vean obligadas a pararse sólo para quedarse otro buen rato besándose contra la mesa de la cocina. Son aquellos días en los que Flor puede dejar el celular de lado sin culpa alguna, en los que se puede acurrucar en el hueco entre el cuello de Jazmín y su barbilla mientras que pretenden ver alguna película aburrida. Son aquellos en los que no piensa en si Lucía estará teniendo problemas con Mariano y las gemelas o si Carla ya le habrá gritado a Fede y a Leo por poner mal los manteles del comedor. Son aquellos donde lo único que ocupa su mente es Jazmín, su sonrisa y la manera en la que le acaricia los omóplatos con suavidad. 

Sí, Florencia ama el hotel y ama a sus hermanas. Pero también ama a Jazmín. 

Y la ama muchísimo. 

Es por eso que cuando Javo decide llamar a las ocho de la mañana en su día franco, le dan ganas de pegarle un tiro. No importa que sea el mejor amigo de Jazmín ni que de vez en cuando le cocine fideos con verduras que le quedan buenísimos. Cuando el celular de Jazmín suena, Flor lo quiere matar. 

Jazmín no se inmuta de su posición, sigue abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho y parece no percatarse que su celular suena. Eso o está decidida a ignorarlo. Y Florencia quisiera hacer eso mismo, pretender que el ruido que inunda la habitación es inexistente, quisiera cerrar los ojos, acurrucarse más sobre Jazmín y volverse a dormir hasta que las despierte el colectivo que pasa ruidosamente por ahí del medio día. Pero claro, para Florencia Estrella la vida no es tan fácil y tan pronto el celular de Jazmín deja de sonar, empieza el suyo.

“ _Concha puta,_ ” dice en un susurro que no está muy segura si es una manifestación de su tourette o no. Como puede (y con todo el dolor de su corazón), se separa de Jazmín quien se revuelve momentáneamente en las sábanas como buscándola. Flor suspira.

En la pantalla de su celular tintinea el nombre de Javo y esa foto que una vez Virginia le mandó en la que el cocinero tiene puesto un gorro de mil colores. En la foto Javo sonríe y tiene las mejillas coloradas, probablemente tendría unos tragos de más. Generalmente al ver la fotografía, Flor sonríe. Se le contagia la buena onda. Pero ¿justo ahora? No. 

Lo sigue queriendo matar. 

“Sí, ¿hola?” Contesta y ni siquiera trata de ocultar la molestia en su voz.

“Ah buenos días a ti también, Florecita.” Se escucha desde el otro lado de la línea acompañado de un montón de ruido en el fondo, si Flor se concentra lo suficiente cree poder identificar el sonido de platos chocando uno contra otro y agua burbujeando sobre la estufa. “La llamé a Jazmín pero no contestó, ¿sigue dormida?” 

“Sí…” Flor voltea hacia el lado de la cama donde Jazmín sigue respirando bajito con los ojos cerrados. Se le ve tan linda. “¿Está todo bien?” 

“¿Querés la respuesta honesta?” Flor quiere decirle que no, que le chupa un huevo lo que esté pasando en el hotel, que las deje dormir, pero Javo se le adelanta y continúa: “Es un quilombo acá. Tu hermana, Carlita tenía que ser, trajo a unos comunicólogos alemanes a que hicieran un congreso en la sala de conferencias. Son como quince pibes, todos altísimos y con cara de insulsos, no me los banco te digo.” 

Flor bosteza pero acaba diciendo un muy débil _‘ajá’_ para hacerle entender a Javo que lo sigue escuchando, (más o menos). 

“La cosa es que Carla quiere que les prepare algo para la hora de la comida. Una lasaña, una ensalada y además un postre, pero te digo que son un montón.” Flor ya sabe para dónde va la cosa y no le gusta para nada. “¿Le podés decir a Jazmín que venga un rato?” 

El estómago de Flor se contrae. 

Se supone que este es su día. Uno en el que no hay trabajo, ni obligaciones, ni gente a la cual responderle. Es una vez al mes, si bien les va, en la que pueden perder todas las inhibiciones y hacer nada si así lo deciden. Flor carraspea, escucha del otro lado de la línea el agua burbujear y la respiración medio agitada de Javo, seguramente que está estresado y solo en la cocina. Flor se siente medio mal por él. 

“Es que…” Flor empieza, se vuelve a ver a Jazmín que recién dio una patadita entre sueños. “Es nuestro día franco.” 

“Ya sé.” Javo responde y Flor vuelve a carraspear. “No te lo pediría si no fuera importante, Flor.”

Flor se muerde el labio inferior. Quiere ser egoísta, quiere decirle a Javo que le pida ayuda a Fede o a Lolita y que a ellas las deje tranquilas en el único día en el que pueden darse el lujo de quedarse tumbadas en la cama pero así no es ella. No le ha salido nunca y menos le saldrá ahora. 

“La despierto y la mando para allá.” 

“¡Sos una genia!” Javo exclama y Flor puede escuchar su sonrisa. “Muchísimas gracias, decile que antes de que llegue pase a comprar un poquito de perejil que nos hace falta.” 

“Sí, sí… Dale.” 

No le da oportunidad a Javo de despedirse, inmediatamente cuelga el teléfono y lo deja sobre la mesita de noche. Suspira desganada, triste de saber que los planes que tenía para el día recién se arruinaron. Con pereza vuelve a meterse bajo las sábanas y lento, como si no quisiera hacer mucho ruido a pesar de que sabe que tiene que despertar a Jazmín, se acerca a ella y le da un besito en el hombro descubierto. Corto y rápido, cual mariposa parándose sobre una margarita. Jazmín se mueve y pestañea pero sus párpados no se abren por completo. 

“Jaz…” Flor susurra y ahora le besa la clavícula. “Jaz, despierta.” 

Jazmín se mueve y abre un ojo, aún con modorra y con el cabello hecho un lío sobre la almohada, le sonríe a Flor que siente cómo su corazón retumba rápidamente de tan sólo mirarla. 

“¿Qué hora es?” Es lo primero que pregunta Jazmín y Flor traga saliva. 

“Las ocho de la mañana.”

“¿Posta? Es tempranuli. ¿Qué hacés despierta?” 

“Nada, es que— _hmm_ —me llamó Javo.” 

“¿Te llamó Javo a vos?” Jazmín suena sorprendida y Flor lo entiende porque a pesar de que considera a Javo un amigo, su relación no es precisamente cercana. Lo que conoce de Javo lo conoce por Jazmín y ella supone que viceversa.

“También te llamó a vos pero estabas re perdida y no escuchaste el celular.”

Jazmín se levanta despacito para estirarse y Flor puede escuchar los huesos de su espalda tronar en el silencio del cuarto. 

“¿Qué quería?” Pregunta Jazmín y Flor traga el nudo en su garganta porque no quiere decirle. 

“Me llamó porque— _hmm_ —porque Carla— _boluda del orto_ —le reservó la sala de conferencias a unos alemanes para que hicieran un congreso y además— _la conchuda_ —perdón, perdón… Lo puso a Javo a hacerles un banquete porque yo que sé. Mi hermana está loca.”

Jazmín aunque sigue con la cara medio dormida, entiende lo que Flor quiere decir aunque no lo diga en voz alta y su expresión cambia a una que Flor no puede descifrar del todo, no es precisamente triste o molesta, más como apática. Como si tampoco le gustara que la llamaran justo cuando las dos tenían el día libre. 

“Un día de estos le voy a pedir un aumento a Carla,” dice Jazmín medio en broma pero por la manera en la que patea las sábanas para ponerse de pie a Flor le indica que bien lo podría estar diciendo en serio. “Mirá que llamarme en mi día franco y además no dándome el doble del sueldo, la tendría que demandar yo.” 

Flor se ríe pero asiente: “Hacélo, dale. Te contrato a Vir para que sea tu abogada defensora y yo puedo ser tu testigo.” 

El rostro de Jazmín se relaja considerablemente. 

“Javo y yo trabajamos rápido cuando estamos juntos y no hay distracciones,” dice mientras que toma la toalla colgada detrás de la puerta de la habitación. “Me voy a apurar lo más que pueda para volver pronto a casa, ¿dale?” 

Flor asiente. 

Le gustaría decirle a Jaz que la acompaña, que se queda sentada en un banquillo viéndolos trabajar pero sabe que no servirá más que para darle mil besos a Jazmín en afán de distraerla y que Javo se molestará y la echará a patadas. 

Suspira desganada, se echa de nuevo en la cama y cierra los ojos. Como un susurro puede oír el agua de la ducha correr y el tarareo de Jazmín que consigue arrullarla sin querer. Flor se acurruca en el lado donde momentos antes su mujer estaba recostada, se restriega en la almohada para que su perfume la abrace y entonces vuelve a quedarse dormida. 

Entre sueños escucha los pasos de Jazmín acercándose a la habitación. Abriendo el clóset, sacando ropa y zapatos, sentándose en la cama y caminando de aquí para allá, probablemente buscando su billetera o las llaves. Flor abre los ojos como quien no quiere la cosa y la mira atenta sin que Jaz se de cuenta. Se está atando el largo cabello en una cola de caballo alta, decide ir sin rodetes el día de hoy y Flor lo entiende. Tiene la necesidad de levantarse, enredar sus manos entre hebra y hebra del rojizo cabello y hacerle una trenza francesa pero la flojera le gana y en su lugar, observa. 

Jazmín parece sentir la mirada en su nuca pues cuando termina de amarrarse el cabello, se vuelve a Flor con una sonrisa. Flor no dice nada, extiende las manos y Jazmín lo entiende. Se acerca a la cama y deja que Flor la jale hacia sí. 

Jazmín huele a shampoo de naranja y la crema de coco que usa para el cuerpo. Tiene el flequillo ligeramente mojado y su piel no lleva aún una gota de maquillaje. Flor piensa que es lo más hermoso que alguna vez ha podido llamar suyo. La besa despacito, casi temerosa de hacer algo mal. Quizá tiene que ver con que ninguna de las dos se ha lavado los dientes o con que no quiere arruinar el peinado de Jazmín pero igual la inseguridad le dura nada porque pronto el beso se intensifica y sus manos pasan de estar en las mejillas de Jazmín a agarrarla por el cuello de una manera casi posesiva. 

Jazmín suelta un ruido de sorpresa y Flor aprovecha esto para que su lengua acaricie el labio inferior de su mujer con parsimonia. Jazmín tiembla y trepa hasta quedar completamente encima de Flor. Hay una barrera de sábanas y ropa que les impide tocarse por completo pero aún así las sensaciones no tardan en intensificarse y Flor gira las caderas hacia el frente tratando de obtener un contacto que sabe que no es muy probable que vaya a obtener. Jazmín se separa con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados, pega su frente contra la de Flor y Flor la deja que respire sobre su boca cuanto tiempo le sea necesario.

“Me tengo que ir,” dice Jazmín en un jadeo y Flor asiente pero continúa moviéndose bajo las sábanas. “Flor…”

Es casi como una imploración.

Flor se detiene y gime. Se acuerda de Javo y de Carla y de lo mucho que los odia a los dos. 

“Me había despertado con ganitas,” Flor murmura con un puchero que hace que Jazmín se derrita. 

“No me digas eso, Flor.” El tono de voz de Jazmín carga una advertencia y Florencia no sabe si está bien o mal que lo encuentre tan condenadamente sexy. “No me lo digas porque sino no voy a ir al hotel.” 

Flor traga saliva. Quiere repetirle entonces que se despertó queriendo besarla completa, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello hasta hacerla gritar, detalles que sabe que harán que Jazmín de inmediato le llame a Javo para decirle que al final no puede ir a ayudarlo. Pero Florencia es buena. 

Y sobretodo, es paciente. 

“No, tenés que ir.” Dice tratando de convencerse más a sí misma que a Jazmín. “Mientras más pronto te vayas, más pronto volvés.” 

Jazmín sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Le da un beso en la punta de la nariz a Flor porque sabe que si vuelve a besarle los labios se distraerán otro rato y se le hará tarde. 

Flor la mira pararse de la cama y arreglarse la chaqueta en el espejo, ella por su parte bosteza, vuelve a cerrar los ojos tratando de ignorar la incomodidad en su entrepierna, quizá si duerme, cuando despierte Jazmín ya estará ahí a su lado. 

Jazmín sale de la habitación diciéndole que la ama y que no tardará y Flor no puede hacer más que decirle que la ama también.

 

* * *

 

Flor se despierta a las dos de la tarde, sola en cama y en completo silencio. De inmediato sabe que Jazmín aún no ha vuelto y se encoge en el colchón por un minuto, quizá dos o quizá cinco. Siente su estómago rugir y se acuerda que tiene que comer algo porque el último bocado que probó fue la noche anterior. Se arrastra a la mesita de noche donde está su celular. Tiene unos mensajes de Virginia y Miranda que verá luego, primero decide abrir los de Jazmín. Son sólo tres, uno avisando que llegó bien al hotel. Otro diciendo que hay avena y frutillas en la cocina para cuando quiera bajar a desayunar y un último que es simplemente un corazón. Flor abraza el celular a su pecho, como si por arte de magia fuera a sentir a Jazmín allí en su torso.

Flor le contesta que la ama y que le mandará otro mensaje cuando termine de desayunar pero cuando va bajando las escaleras se detiene en seco cuando su celular comienza a sonar. Por un segundo piensa en ignorarlo, a lo mejor es una de sus hermanas preguntando por qué no está en el hotel pero cuando ve la pantalla con modorra lo primero que ve es el nombre de Jazmín y sabe entonces que tiene que contestar. 

“Hola linda,” Jazmín dice tan pronto Florencia contesta y puede del otro lado de la línea sentir su aliento. “¿Apenas despertaste?”

“Sí…” Le contesta mientras camina para la cocina. “Pensé que ya ibas a estar acá, ¿todavía no terminan?” 

Jazmín suspira y Flor ya sabe cuál es la respuesta: “Cómo come esta gente. De verdad, se acabaron una de las lasañas en menos de quince minutos.”

Flor se ríe, abre el refrigerador para sacar las frutillas y de un salto se sienta en uno de los banquillos altos. 

“Es que todo lo que vos hacés es riquísimo.” Jazmín deja salir una carcajada y el pecho de Flor se llena de burbujas, es una sensación que no sabe cómo explicar bien pero es como si volara. “¿Cuánto más tenés que quedarte allá?” 

“Una hora más, calculo. Sólo nos falta terminar el postre, tengo que ayudarlo a Javo a decorar una torta.” Flor muerde una de las frutillas y Jazmín parece escucharla porque no da tiempo y vuelve a hablar. “¿Vos? ¿Qué hacés?” 

“Desayuno. Más o menos, me hacés falta.” 

Jazmín deja salir un suspiro, casi lastimoso. Flor sabe que si no fuera por lo mucho que Jazmín quiere a Javo, se hubiera quedado en casa con ella. 

“Vos también me hacés falta,” hay una pausa. Flor puede escuchar la respiración de Jazmín ligeramente agitada y quiere preguntarle si está todo bien pero no lo hace y lo agradece porque lo que sigue después le acelera el pulso. “No dejo de pensar en vos y en lo que pasó en la mañana.” 

“¿No se supone que estás trabajando?” Advierte Flor aunque su voz está cargada de picardía. “¿Qué va a decir tu jefe de que estás hablando por teléfono en lugar de ayudarlo con la torta?”

“Vos sos mi jefa.” 

A Flor se le va el aire. 

“¿Dónde estás?” Le pregunta porque de repente tiene miedo de que alguien pueda estar escuchando su conversación, para la suerte que ambas tienen no se extrañaría que Lucía o Carla estuvieran espiando cada movimiento de su novia y que escucharan algo que podría ser objeto de burlas para cuando Flor volviera al día siguiente al hotel.

“En el sótano. Javo me mandó a buscar chocolate en polvo.” 

Menos mal. 

Flor se muerde el labio, casi por instinto se vuelve a ver si no hay nadie detrás suyo y entonces se levanta del banquillo. Camina lento con los pies descalzos, el piso está helado pero su cuerpo se siente en llamas y la estática de otro lado de la línea sólo sirve para contribuir a su excitación. 

“¿En qué no dejás de pensar?” Pregunta Flor cuando por fin llega al sillón de la sala. Se sienta en el lugar donde generalmente Jazmín se pone y se relaja contra los cojines. 

“En tus besos.” Contesta Jazmín medio agitada. “En cómo me muerdes el labio. En cómo te movés cuando estás debajo mío.” 

Flor sonríe. “¿Te gusta cuando estoy debajo tuyo?”

“Sí…” Jazmín respira hondo. “Pero me gusta mucho más cuando estás encima de mí.”

Las palabras provocan en ella un escalofrío, en su bajo vientre se asienta una presión que ya conoce de memoria y de la nada le comienzan a picar las puntas de los dedos. Flor traga saliva, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, cuánto desearía que Jazmín estuviera justo allí, a su lado en el sillón para poderle comer la boca a besos, para acariciarla completa y perderse horas entre sus piernas. Daría lo que fuera para que estuviera ahí con ella. 

“Jaz…” Flor susurra en algo parecido a un gemido y puede escuchar claramente la manera en la que Jazmín toma aire como para calmarse. “Vení a casa, por favor.” 

“No puedo,” responde pero se nota la desesperación en su voz. “Quisiera, pero todavía no puedo.” 

Flor se deja caer en el sillón, una de sus manos se aferra al celular mientras que la otra juguetea con el elástico de su pantalón de pijama. Desde la mañana la frustración lleva creciendo y para su mala suerte aún no ha ocurrido nada que le pueda ayudar a aliviar aquel escozor que le hace perder la cabeza. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla, no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva hablando con Jazmín, si debería colgarle para que vuelva a trabajar, a estas alturas Florencia no sabe mucho. Su mente está nublada por el deseo y en lo único en lo que puede pensar es en cuánto le fascina besar a Jazmín. 

Cuanto le encanta tomarla por la nuca y pegarla contra sí. Cuanto le encanta que Jazmín gruña contra sus labios. Cuanto le encanta morderla y dejarle el labial hecho un desastre. 

Casi sin notarlo, la mano que recién jugaba con el elástico de su pantalón, se cuela bajo el mismo y con extrema delicadeza, se comienza a acariciar por encima de la ropa interior. 

“Vení…” Repite Flor mientras sus dedos danzan sobre la tela mojada. “Te necesito acá.”

Jazmín no contesta de inmediato y Flor detiene sus movimientos aunque no saca la mano de su pantalón. 

“¿Qué hacés?” Pregunta Jazmín y Flor siente un calor sofocante subir desde su estómago y hasta su frente. “Flor, ¿qué haces?” Vuelve a preguntar.

“Me toco,” contesta con algo parecido a la vergüenza.

De nuevo se hace el silencio y Flor se asusta, ¿estará haciendo algo mal?

“¿Pensás en mí?” Suena del otro lado de la línea. La voz de Jazmín se ha tornado más grave, como cuando se besan en los pasillos del hotel cuando hacen juntas las rondas del room service y Jazmín se emociona más de lo que debería. A Flor le encanta oírla así. No sabe bien el por qué pero es aquella voz ronca la que le indica que Jazmín está a punto de perder el control. 

“Sí, siempre pienso en vos.” Sus dedos entonces vuelven a la tarea que habían dejado abandonada.

Los mueve casi con pereza sobre su ropa interior, en círculos y luego de arriba hacia abajo, lento y suave. No quiere llegar ahí tan rápido. 

“¿Estás mojada?” 

“Muy.” 

Flor no está segura pero cree escuchar a Jazmín soltar un gemido. 

“Voy a casa,” suelta Jazmín de la nada. 

“¿Y la torta?”

“Me importa un culo la torta,” dice Jazmín y Flor se ríe. “Llego pronto… No dejes de tocarte.” 

“No tardes…”

 

* * *

 

Flor tiene los ojos cerrados. 

Ya hace un rato que se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior.

Sus dedos siguen jugueteando entre sus pliegues, mojándose en su propia humedad y haciéndola temblar. Ha evitado tocar su clítoris porque se conoce, sabe que tan pronto coloque su atención allí, terminará rápido y antes de colgar con Jazmín prometió que la esperaría para acabar. 

El problema es que, aunque Florencia es paciente, su fuerza de voluntad y auto control son bastante débiles. Su cuerpo está pidiendo a gritos que deje de jugar, que se deje llevar por el placer y que se pierda por completo y Flor está intentando, de verdad que sí, en esperar a Jazmín pero sin querer su pulgar roza con su clítoris y el gemido que nace desde lo profundo de su garganta le hace estremecerse. No puede esperar más. Quisiera poder hacerlo, pero ya no puede. 

Dos de sus dedos tocan suavemente alrededor de su clítoris y sus caderas parecen reaccionar solas porque se mueven instintivamente hacia arriba en un intento por conseguir más fricción. Flor se moja los labios y abre los ojos momentáneamente para darse ánimos a seguir, piensa en Jazmín y en su sonrisa. En la manera tan delicada en la que le besa la clavícula, en sus manos recorriéndole el torso y su aliento en su muslo izquierdo. Sus dedos se mueven lento sobre su punto más sensible y suelta sin poder controlarlo otro gemido, quedito y pequeño, uno que queda perdido en la inmensidad de la casa.

Cuando Flor vuelve a cerrar los ojos, sus recuerdos vuelven a ser invadidos por Jazmín pero esta vez las imágenes y sensaciones que llenan su cabeza son completamente distintas. Ahora piensa en Jazmín tirándola contra la cama cuando está desesperada por hacerla suya, en sus dientes mordiéndole el hombro hasta dejarla marcada, en sus uñas rasguñándole la espalda hasta que a Flor le quema la piel, en sus dedos curvandose dentro suyo con poca delicadeza pero mucho entusiasmo. Su gemir es ahora ronco, sus dedos se mueven en frenesí. Los muslos le tiemblan y su espalda se arquea. Está casi en su punto clave. 

Tan cerca del clímax.

_Casi, casi, casi._

La puerta se abre y Flor la escucha claramente pero no se detiene, no tiene poder suficiente sobre su cuerpo para hacerlo. Sólo abre los ojos, desacelera el ritmo y se fija en el pasillo. Jazmín llega a la sala con las mejillas sonrosadas y los rodetes deshechos. Todavía tiene la camisa del uniforme puesta pero mal abrochada y cuando Jazmín la ve tirada en el sillón, con la mano jugando entre su intimidad las pupilas se le oscurecen. 

A Flor casi le dan ganas de cerrar las piernas pero se contiene. Continúa con sus movimientos mirando fijo a Jazmín quien deja caer su mochila en una de las sillas del comedor. Con los ojos la recorre de pies a cabeza, Flor se siente como presa ante un depredador pero es de una manera casi poética, muy sensual y alentadora. Sus dedos siguen moviéndose de forma circular, Jazmín se quita la camisa del uniforme, la tira lejos y se acerca al sillón con una expresión ilegible. 

“Sos hermosa,” se arrodilla junto a ella y Flor trata de no ruborizarse pero falla. “¿En qué pensás?” 

“En cuánto te quiero.” 

Jazmín le acaricia la rodilla y Flor separa las piernas un poquitito más. “¿Y cuánto me querés?”

“Muchísimo.” 

Jazmín se relame los labios y se levanta para besarla. 

Es un beso desprolijo, Flor no coordina bien y termina por ser todo dientes y lengua pero a ninguna de las dos les importa. Los labios de Jazmín saben a chocolate, merengue y un rastro del brillo que se pone antes de salir de casa, es intoxicante y deja a Flor queriendo muchísimo más. Se sigue tocando pero ahora que Jazmín está tan cerca se siente insignificante así que se detiene. Gime ante la pérdida de contacto y Jazmín se separa, confundida del por qué del sonido. 

Flor le sonríe, se lleva los dedos a la boca y los chupa hasta que quedan limpios.

Jazmín la observa, no dice nada y su expresión no cambia pero sus ojos en ningún momento se separan de ella. 

“Voy a hacer que te corras,” dice en una voz que Flor casi no reconoce. Animalística y cargada de deseo. “Hasta que te olvides el nombre.” 

Se besan de nuevo y Flor no escatima, toma a Jazmín del cuello, le muerde la boca, le jala el cabello, hace de todo para demostrar cuánto la necesita y Jazmín parece entender porque cuando se separan para tomar aire, no pierde tiempo y se coloca entre las piernas de Flor, le muerde ambos muslos, sus manos acarician el hueso de su cadera que sobresale cuando está recostada y trepa con un rastro de besos húmedos hasta donde Flor la necesita más.

Jazmín siempre ha sido buena para hacerla perder los estribos, sabe exactamente en dónde y cómo tocarla pero usualmente va lento, lleva a Florencia al cielo y de regreso con extrema paciencia, inclusive cuando sus encuentros no pueden ser catalogados como ‘suaves.’ Jazmín siempre se toma su tiempo, le gusta perderse entre las piernas de Flor y jugar hasta que le duele la mandíbula o el sol se asoma por las cortinas indicándoles que la larga noche llegó a su fin, sin embargo ahora ninguna de las dos quiere ponerse a juguetear, no pueden. 

Jazmín cierra sus labios alrededor del clítoris de Flor y lo succiona. Las manos de Flor se enredan en la larga y sedosa cabellera de su mujer y tira con fuerza para mantenerla en su lugar, es una súplica silenciosa que Jazmín entiende bien y que la hace sonreír inclusive entre los pliegues de Florencia. 

Su lengua establece un ritmo y poco después Flor la sigue con sus caderas. Ambas se mueven de manera coordinada de arriba hacia abajo. En la casa lo único que logra oírse son sonidos obscenos provenientes de la boca de Florencia, gemidos guturales y grititos que Flor jamás creyó ser capaz de producir.

Los muslos de Flor tiemblan y una corriente eléctrica le eriza la piel. Los músculos de su estómago se tensan y ambas manos que sostienen la cabeza de Jazmín en su lugar la presionan con más fuerza hacia su intimidad, está a punto de terminar y ambas lo saben.

Jazmín no cede. La devora entera y deleitándose con su sabor. Con la forma en la que Flor abre la boca para dejar salir un grito silencioso que aún así le hace temblar de pies a cabeza. No se detiene, no desacelera, la acompaña hasta que el orgasmo llega a su cúspide y la hace desplomarse en el sillón con varias gotas de sudor, pegándole el flequillo a la frente. 

Jazmín piensa que Flor es la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero, pero verla así: Con la cara colorada, el pecho subiendo y bajando de manera errática en un intento por recuperar el aliento, la mirada perdida y los labios ligeramente hinchados le confirman que sí, que en efecto Florencia Estrella es la mujer más bella que existe.

Jazmín no sabe exactamente qué es lo que la invade pero vuelve a ponerse en posición. Sus manos toman los muslos de Flor y ponen cada uno en sus hombros para darse así un mejor espacio y Flor, que aún no se recupera de su primer orgasmo, no hace más que ver a Jazmín en una mezcla de confusión y lujuria. Jazmín le sonríe cuando sus miradas se cruzan. Y así, sin más, la lengua de Jazmín vuelve a acariciarla con vehemencia. 

Flor arquea la espalda, gime y sus caderas saltan. Sigue sensible y sabe que no durará demasiado. 

“Jaz… Mi amor...” Susurra y Jazmín la mira entre sus piernas sin detenerse. Flor siente sus paredes contraerse y sus oídos zumbar. “Adentro… Te necesito adentro.”

Jazmín se acomoda, Flor baja una de sus piernas para darle mejor acceso y con un dedo, Jazmín acaricia su entrada. 

“Por favor,” le pide Flor y Jazmín no puede negarle nada cuando la escucha así de perdida. 

Comienza con un dedo pero no es difícil notar que Flor está lo suficientemente mojada para recibir uno más. Mientras que Jazmín succiona su clítoris, dos de sus dedos entran y salen de manera lenta, el ritmo lo marca ella pero Flor no puede seguirlo correctamente, no ha dejado de temblar desde el primer orgasmo y ahora sus caderas se mueven simplemente por inercia, no importa qué tanto Jazmín quiera indicarle cómo continuar, Flor no puede. No tiene la capacidad de seguir el tempo acordado y Jazmín lo encuentra adorable. Es increíble saber que puede tener ese efecto sobre Flor. 

Sus dedos se curvan dentro de ella y las paredes de Flor se cierran alrededor de sus dígitos. 

“ _Voy a…_ ” Flor advierte y Jazmín asiente aún con la boca en su parte más sensible lo cual sólo intensifica las sensaciones. 

Flor cierra los ojos. Quizá grita o quizá se queda en silencio, no está muy segura, no escucha nada salvo un pitido en su oído izquierdo. Siente su cuerpo moverse, sí, pero no sabe lo que está haciendo, si tal vez son sus caderas correspondiendo a las caricias de Jazmín o si es su pecho, tratando de tragarse la forma en la que su corazón late desbocado. Hay lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, no es llanto, es debido al esfuerzo y aquello le hace sentir otra ola de placer en su bajo vientre. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que Jazmín vuelve a aparecer en su visión periférica. Pero no le alcanzan las palabras para describir lo que ve. 

La humedad de Flor está por toda su boca y sigue hasta por su mandíbula y su cuello. Jazmín se acerca a besarla y Flor puede probarse en su lengua y sus labios y no sabe por qué lo encuentra tan erótico, pero así es. No lo cuestiona y simplemente lo disfruta. 

“¿Estás bien?” Jazmín le pregunta acariciándole el cabello. 

“Me mataste,” le contesta y Jazmín se ríe. “No siento mis piernas.”

“¿Querés que vayamos al cuarto?”

“Quiero, sí…” Flor la toma de los hombros y la obliga a sentarse en el sofá a su lado. “Pero no creo poder pararme.”

Jazmín suelta una carcajada y la abraza. La hace trepar hasta su regazo y la sostiene así, cerca de ella. Una de sus manos le acaricia el muslo desnudo y Flor suspira, cerrando los ojos. 

“¿Te he dicho que te amo?” Jazmín le pregunta en una voz tierna que hace que Flor se derrita. 

“Muchas veces.” Flor enreda sus brazos en la nuca de Jazmín. Ya no pueden estar más cerca pero aquello no le impedirá tratar. “Pero decímelo de nuevo.” 

“Te amo.”

“Yo te amo mucho más.” 

Jazmín le da un beso en el hombro y Flor intenta moverse pero las piernas no le dan para mucho. 

“Dame… Cinco minutos y empieza el segundo round.” Dice Flor.

“No creo que puedas hacer mucho, mi amor.” 

Flor se separa lo suficiente sólo para hacer una mueca ofendida y que Jazmín la vea: “¿Eso es un reto?”

Jazmín se muerde el labio. “¿Querés que sea un reto?”

“No lo sé, ¿qué tan buena perdedora sos?”

“Malísima…”

“Preparate entonces porque yo también soy una pésima perdedora y no hay manera de que te deje ganar.”

“¿Ah sí?”

“Sí…” Flor le da un beso corto en los labios y Jazmín se aferra a su cintura. “Pero, cinco minutos.”

Jazmín se ríe: “Cinco minutos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, ya está. Creo que me iré a esconder bajo una roca de la vergüenza. Siempre digo que necesitamos más smut Flozmin pero a este paso creo que la que lo va a escribir todo soy yo, JAJAJAJAJAJA. (Si tienen plots en específico que quieran ver, mi askbox siempre está abierto para ustedes *wink wink*). 
> 
> Si gustan seguirme en tumblr, [se los dejo por acá.](https://carlyraesjepsen.tumblr.com/)
> 
> El título es de la canción "Downtown" de Anitta y J Balvin.


End file.
